Four separate research projects are a part of the research center grant: 1. A study of community responses to alcohol problems involves description and analysis of all agencies dealing with alcohol problems in a study community. Formal treatment agencies are included, as are organizations such as AA, but also included are police, clergy and others who encounter alcohol problems. Community surveys of general populations will be included if possible. 2. An Historical Study of Alcohol Control policies in the U.S. is being undertaken using a combination of historical research methods and analysis of various official records. The intent is a description of the actors and interests who have played signifiiant roles in the development of U.S. policies regulating alcohol use in the years since the turn of the century. 3. The Study of the Structure and Political Economy of the Alcoholic Beverage Industry makes use of published and unpublished data on production and distribution of alcoholic beverages plus materials from trade publications, various secondary sources, etc., to describe the interplay of production, consumption and regulation in the years since the repel of Prohibition. 4. A study of Alcohol Use and Casualities is concerned with the relationships between alcohol use and such things as accidents, crime, and other casualities. Both aggregate level and individual level data (as from surveys) will be used to describe empirically the relationships among the rates of consumption and problems. Projects 2-4 are part of an international study coordinated by WHO European Office which coordinates research on these same topics in Canada, Finland, Ireland, Japan, Netherlands, Poland, Switzerland and in the U.S.